Perfect
by Narutogirl101
Summary: Sasuke's struggle to please his dad is brought to a stunning climax through the use of Simple Plans 'Perfect"


**Perfect by simple plan**

_Hey, dad look at me_

_Think back and talk to me_

_Did I grow up_

_According to plan?_

Sasuke looked out his window and sighed. How was he going to tell his family about the concert? He knew his mother would be ecstatic and get a front row seat. His brother would probably make fun of him but come anyway, after getting gilt tripped by their mother. But his father… that was going to be difficult.

_And do you think I'm wasting my time_

_Doing things I want to do_

_But it hurts when you_

_disapprove all along_

Sasuke knocked on the door of his father's office. A deep voice answered from the other side stating he could come in. As Sasuke walked into the office, Fugaku Uchiha looked up with an expressionless expression. 'Dad, Sasuke began, I'm to be performing in a concert to raise money for my school.' Fugaku just looked at his son, so Sasuke continued. 'It's this Friday, here's the flyer.' Sasuke looked up at his Father waiting for a response, but all his father said was a simple; 'Hn'. Disappointed Sasuke left his father's office.

_And now I try hard to make it_

_And I just want to make you_

_Proud_

_I'm never going to be good enough for you_

_Can't pretend that I'm alright_

_And you can't change me_

As Sasuke walked into his kitchen to grab a tomato he shoved the remaining flyer in the trash, hoping no one would noticed it.

_And I just want to make you_

_Proud_

_I'm never going to be good enough for you_

_I can't stand another fight_

_And nothing's alright_

The next morning as Sasuke came down the stairs he ended up face to face with his mother. She looked disappointed and hurt. Sasuke visibly gulped. 'What's this?' His mother said, shoving the concert flyer in his face. He stared at her, opening and closing his mouth like he was trying to say something. Finally he just said 'Sorry, Mom.'

_Cause we lost it all_

_And nothing last forever_

_I'm sorry I can't be_

_Perfect_

His mother sighed, 'Sasuke, why didn't you tell me about the concert? I know how strongly you feel about music, is it your father? Did you talk to him?' Sasuke just nodded. 'Oh! What did he say?' Sasuke just looked at her. 'Oh, right. Sorry honey.' She said as Sasuke walked past her and out the door, on the way to school. He met his girlfriend on the way.

_Now it's just to late_

_And we cant go back_

_I'm sorry I can't be_

_Perfect_

'So how'd it go? Did he say he would come?' His girlfriend Sakura ask him. 'No, he didn't say anything.' Sakura hugged him and gave him a quick peck on the lips. 'It's going to be okay Sasuke. Even if he doesn't come, you still have me, your mom and your brother. He doesn't appreciate you the way we do.' He looked at her, smiled and pulled her into his arms. They than made their way to school.

_Nothings going to change_

_The things that you said_

_And nothings going to make this_

_Right again (right again)_

Tonight was the night of the concert. Sasuke could see his mother and brother in the crowd. Even though he knew his dad wasn't going to come, he still felt disappointed when he wasn't sitting out there. Sakura gave him a quick kiss and told him good luck as she went backstage to get ready for her performance after him. He turned away from the curtain to tune his guitar.

_Please don't turn your back on_

_I can't believe it's hard just to talk_

_To you,_

_But you don't understand_

He sighed as the announcer introduced him. He stepped out onto the stage acoustic guitar in hand, he stood up to the microphone and said a little dedication 'Dad, this is for you, even if your not here', than he began to sing.

_Cause we lost it all_

_And nothing last forever_

_I'm sorry I can't be_

_Perfect_

What he didn't notice was that when Sasuke was starting his song, his dad walked him. Fugaku looked up at his younger son as he made his way down to his seat. He sat next to his wife who gave him a small smile and a squeeze of the knee. It shocked him at how talented his boy was. Half-way through he realized the song was about him.

_Now its just to late_

_And we cant go back_

_I'm sorry I cant be_

_Perfect_

Fugaku came to a sudden realization of how he had been treating his youngest son. He started to tear up, he wanted to make things right. He had been pushing perfection on him, but ignoring him and pushing him away at the same time. What kind of father was he?

_Cause we lost it all_

_And nothing last forever_

_I'm sorry I can't be_

_Perfect_

_Now its just to late_

_And we can't go back_

_I'm sorry I can't be_

_Perfect_

As the song ends, Sasuke looks out upon the audience. He saw what he excepted to see, his mom and brother standing up cheering, but what he saw next shocked him. Hs dad was here, he was cheering, he was smiling and above all else he was crying. It was something he never thought would happen. He exited the stage and wished his girlfriend luck. 'He make it Sasuke-kun, and I think he got the message.' was what she said before she went out onto the stage. She really was something he thought, before his mother came up and gave him a hug. 'You were GREAT Sasuke, I am so proud!' She said to him. 'Good job dude.' His brother said. Sasuke nodded his thanks. But lastly there was his father. He came up and gave Sasuke a big hug. 'I'm so sorry son, Sasuke. I didn't realize how bad ii treated you, I want to make this right. I don't know how, but I will fix this. I'm sorry and you were great out there. I didn't understand just how much you loved this and just how good you were at it.' Sasuke was in shock. Never had his father spoken so much to him in his life, even when they did get along. 'Dad, I don't forgive you… yet, but maybe some day. It helps when I have people that have always loved me here. I want to be able to talk to you.' He than walked back to the side of the stage to wait for Sakura. When she came off the stage she came and asked what happened. 'He…he…you were right. Everything's going to be better. Hey Sakura do you want to come to dinner? I think it's probably time for you to officially meet the family…'

And the rest is history.

**La Fin**


End file.
